Electronic filters are generally utilized to reduce or eliminate unwanted frequencies from a signal. Active filters that combine capacitors with inductors may achieve relatively sharper frequency characteristics when compared with non-active filters that combine resistors and capacitors. Active filters find applications in various radio frequency (RF) devices.